


You're a star

by maryftlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryftlarry/pseuds/maryftlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes clubbing in London. He didn't expect to get fucked by popstar Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a star

**To: Irish man :)**

_Wanna go out tonight mate?_

6:37PM

 

**From: Irish man :)**

_No sozz , 'm out with other friends !_

6:39PM

 

**To: Irish man :)**

_Fuck u_

6:39PM

 

**To: Irish man :)**

_You're going to ignore?_

6:40

 

**To: Irish man :)**

_Great .. :/_

6:41

 

**To: Irish man :)**

  
_Have fun. PS: you're not worth the nickname you got in my anymore_

6:42

 

**To: Niall >:(**

_I'll find someone else to club with_

6:47

 

-

 

"Did you know Harry is in London today?" Louis' sister, Félicité tells him happily. "No, how should I know and why should I care?" Louis snaps. He's really pissed off. He was looking forward to club with someone. Sadly Niall is the only friend he could club with. Liam is not the clubbing person and well Niall is not there obviously. Louis doesn't really have that much of friends. He never thought he needed more friends untill now, the day his only friend he could club with rejected him.

 

He shouldn't be mad at Niall though, that Louis doesn't have other friends doesn't mean that Niall doesn't have other friends. Louis is just kind of disapointed and pissed, that's all.

 

"Didn't mean to make you upset, Jesus Christ." Félicité mumbles annoyed. Louis rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He gets up. "What are you going to do?" Louis' mum asks him curiously as she gets into the kitchen. Louis takes a quick look at the clock. 7:13PM. That's great. That means Louis has still enough time to get ready. He can go clubbing on his own. "Getting ready." Louis says. Johannah frowns, "I though you weren't going anymore?" "Changed my plans." Louis says and walks upstairs. He slams the door behind him and sits down on the wheelchair in the front of his mirror. He definitely needs to get in his contacts, so that's what he does.

 

He decides to just go with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Also, he decides to keep his hair messy 'cause he will get sweaty and his hair will get messy anyways when he goes clubbing.

 

-

 

Louis looks around him. He's already tipsy and getting close to real wasted and drunk He's feeling really giggly and happy. Though, he think he lost one of his contacts 'cause his sight is quite blurry and vague.

 

Louis is actually enjoying his night, he danced with some random people and he drunk a lot of random strong alcoholic drinks. Louis feels really great, he feels like he's floating. He's feeling carefree and happy and he's just having a great night even though he's on his own.

 

Suddenly Louis is being pushed to a wall by a pair of strong tattooed arms. "You looked so hot the whole night, I don't know how I could've hold myself back for so long." The person whispers in a deep dark voice. Louis doesn't really want to admit it, but he's turned on. "Please let me kiss you." It's the same dark deep voice. "Okay." Louis whispers back. He feels a pair of lips touching his within a second. Those lips touching Louis' lips feels so amazing. Louis has never felt such a sensative great feeling. The lips touching his feel so full and warm and wet and they taste like strawberry and huney. Unfortunately Louis can't really see who he is kissing, he lost one of his contacts and it's really dark in the club.

 

"Please.. let's take this to.. my hotelroom." The person breaths against Louis' lips. Louis is so turned on. Who the hell has such a dark deep nice voice? Louis has never heard such a voice in his life before. "Y-Yeah, okay." Louis whispers back. Within seconds the person grabbed Louis' wrist and pulls him out of the hot bar. Outside it's even darker, but there's fresh air and Louis' never felt so great in his life before. He also feels really feathery and giggly. The alcohol has really gotten to Louis.

 

-

 

Louis would've loved to look around for a bit but he doesn't think he will see a lot more of the hotel than the bedroom and the ceiling this night.

 

The boy he just met is hovering on the top of Louis, using his arms with very large biceps to support his muscelar body. "What's your name babyboy?" The boy licks his lips hungrily. Louis notices he has curls, Louis also notices that Louis will definitely will not be playing for dominant one tonight. "Louis." Louis whispers. He gets really flustered and silent by this boy. Louis is never silent. He's dominant, not quiet. He could try it for once though.

 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy." The curly haired boy kisses Louis lips softly and sweetly. "I'm Harry." The boy- Harry tells Louis. Louis nods. Can they start now? Louis just wants to be touched. He feels horny and hard and he just needs a good proper dick to sit on.

 

Harry starts to work his hands underneath Louis' shirt and pulling it off. Louis licks his lips hungrily and looks at Harry. Unfortunately Louis can't really see properly. "Can I put my glasses on?" Louis asks. He doesn't even know what he's talking about now, he doesn't know what he's saying. Harry frowns. "Of course?" Louis sighs in relief and takes his other contact out. He throws it on the ground, he doesn't know what he's doing but he couldn't care less. He takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on.

 

He blinks a few times as he finally can see the clear face in the front of him.

 

Wow.

 

He's beautiful.

 

"You're staring." Louis hears Harry say. "So-Sorry." Harry shakes his head. "It's fine. I was staring as well. You look hot in those glasses. Want to fuck you in them." Harry mumbles. Louis' cheeks get red, shit.

 

"Then do."  Louis whispers. He licks his thin pink lips hungrily looking at the beautiful in the front of him. "I will, definitely will." Harry puts his shirt off and throws it somewhere aside. Louis' eyes discover Harry's tattooed torso. God his tattoo's are so beautiful, they just match him.

 

Harry smirks and starts to kiss Louis' neck, marking him. Somehow he hits all of Louis' sweetspots perfectly, making Louis moan softly. He's holding his moans back though, he doesn't want Harry to think Louis is desperate. Louis just likes to get kissed in his neck, especially by beautiful boys with beautiful lips. Louis feels himself getting hard already, unbelievable how he gets hard from someone kissing his neck. It's just really a huge turn on to Louis. "Already hard for me babyboy?" Harry murmers. Louis' cock twitches in interest. Oh god he didn't expect that he would be turned on by someone, with a voice like Harry's, calling him babyboy. Louis usually doesn't bottom, but he could get used to this..

 

"Y-Yeah." Louis breaths out. "Please touch me, please." Louis is so desperate now, he can't wait any longer. "So polite, you even used the word please twice." Harry smirks en continues kissing Louis' neck. Then Harry starts to kiss down, kissing Louis' nipples making them harden at Harry's touch, he kisses down Louis tummy and ends up at his pants. He pulls Louis' pants down, along with his boxers. Louis length immediatly slaps against his tummy. Louis groans at that, it feels like such a relief now his boxers are off though. "Oh god," Harry says as he admires Louis' length. "One day we're definitely going to switch places. Wouldn't miss that out up in my arse." Harry mumbles and makes a mental note to ask Louis' number after.

 

Harry kisses the tip of Louis' cock and gives little kitten licks. "F-Fuck, do-don't tease.." Louis moans out desperately. Harry smirks at that and then takes Louis' cock in his mouth as far as he can. He wraps his hand around the place he can't reach with it mouth and starts bobbing his head. Louis just starts panting while soft moans leave his lips.

 

"H-Harry.. I-I'm going t-to.." Louis isn't even able to finish his sectence as he comes hard in Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes widen at that, he didn't expect Louis to come already. No one has ever come so quickly from only Harry's mouth. Harry licks Louis' clean and leaves his limp cock alone. Harry wipes his mouth and smiles at Louis. "Sorry." Louis breaths out. He didn't want to come either yet, but he really couldn't hold back anymore.

 

"It's alright. Can you get hard again for me baby?" Harry asks Louis politely. Louis nods, he thinks he can do that. He's almost sure. "With your help, please.. hands are enough." Harry nods and wraps his large hand around Louis' cock starting to pump. Within a minute Louis is already getting hard again. Harry's cock is fully hard in his boxers now, almost pulling out. You literally can see the outlines of Harry's cock through his boxers, you literally can see how fucking enormous he is. Louis can literally see what he's going to get up his arse in a few.

 

"I'm going to prep you okay princess?" Louis cock makes an interested twitch. Harry really knows how to turn Louis on, Louis didn't even know those pet names were a turn on for him. Apparently they are, they make Louis' stomach flutter a bit and his cheeks turn red. Louis nods then and already spreads his legs for Harry. Harry smiles pleased at that. "So ready for my fingers, aren't you?" Louids nods. "I am, I'm so ready." He whispers. Harry smiles and opens the bottle of lube he just got out of his nightstand. He rubs his three fingers in them and slides the first finger into Louis' pretty pink hole without any warning. "O-Oh.. god." Louis breaths out. This feels so great, it's been quite a while but it feels so fucking amazing.

 

"Good?" Harry wants to make sure Louis is feeling good and not sore or something, he wouldn't want to do that to the beautiful boy whimpering in his bed. Louis nods. "S-Second." Louis moans. Harry nods and slides his second finger, his middle finger in. Louis feels Harry is wearing a ring on that finger, he feels the metal material sliding along his tight muscle. Fuck that feels great. "Lo-Love your r-ring." Louis moans out. Harry smiles at that. "I'm glad." He starts to loose up Louis a bit by scissoring him. Louis starts to pant because hell that feels amazing. "M-More." Louis breaths out. He is literally so desperate. He already feels so amazing by Harry's fingers inside of him, he wants more. He starts to move his hips, trying to fuck himself onto Harry's fingers.

 

Harry adds a third one fingering the tiny boy as good as he can. "Oh Harry!" Louis lets out a moan right from the back of his troath as Harry manages to hit Louis' prostate by only using his damned long fingers. How bad Harry wants to rub against it with his fingers, he doesn't. He doesn't want Louis to come for his second time already. "Shit shit s-shit please.. H-Harry." Louis is so desperate for Harry's cock right now. He can't wait anymore, he needs Harry to be inside him now. He wants to be filled up nicely, he wants Harry to come inside him.

 

"H-Harry?" Louis whispers. "Yeah love?" Harry answers whilst moving his fingers nicely and slowly. "Are you clean?" Harry nods. "I promise I am baby, don't worry. We don't have to use a condom, I'm going to fill you up nicely okay?" Louis nods pleased. That's all he wants. He wants to be filled up by Harry's cock and cum.

 

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis admiring his beautiful tight pink hole. "'S been a while since you fingered yourself isn't it little Louis?" Harry smiles and hovers over him rubbing lube on his cock. Louis nods. "Y-Yeah.. 's been half a-a year or so." Louis answers with a small blush. "Amazing, gonna fill you up like you've never been filled up before." Harry smirks and lets the tip of his cock touch Louis' hole. Louis squeaks at that.

 

"Ready kitten?" Harry asks, making sure. "I-I've never been more ready for anything." Louis says, honestly. Harry smirks and slides into Louis then. Louis lets a long moan leave his lips. It burns, but it feels really great honestly.

 

Harry doesn't move yet, he just stays still looking at Louis who has thrown his legs over Harry's shoulders. Damn that boy is flexible. "You can move." Louis whispers out, voice already hoarse. Harry nods and starts to move slowly. The first move he makes causes Harry to let a deep thoraty moan leave his pink plump lips. Louis's hands move to Harry's back. He digs his nails in them and moans softly. "F-Faster." Louis feels so great, he just wants to feel more. Harry nods and starts to move faster. "D-Deeper.. ha-harder." Louis moans out needy. Harry smirks. "Is my Louis a bit needy?" Harry whispers. Louis just moans in response, enjoying Harry's lips in his neck and Harry's dick inside him.

 

Harry starts to move faster and deeper. He changes his angel a bit after a while, hitting Louis dead on his prostate, causing Louis to scream out a loud "Harry fuck!". It just motivates Harry to fuck him dead on his prostate, so that's what he does. He keeps hitting Louis on his prostate, moaning at how fucking tight Louis is. Louis starts to scratch Harry's back quite violently. Harry moans at the pain and pleasure at the same time. Louis just keeps moaning. "Use your words b-baby. Tell me what you-you're feeling" Harry breaths out.

 

"G-God.. H-Harry I.. I-I feel so filled up. Y-Your cock i-is so big and nice and fuck I-I love your lips. Y-You are so hot.. L-Love this.." Louis finishes with a loud moan as Harry hits is prostate again. "I-I'm close." Louis warns Harry.

 

"Come baby, come for me. C-Come untouched." Harry starts to fuck Louis as hard as he can, to finish. He start to thrust into Louis harder and deeper dan before. Every trust causes both boys to moan each others name loudly, a little louder everytime Harry hits Louis' prostate again and again and again. "H-Harry.. I am.. I-" Louis can't finish his sectence as he comes hard, moaning Harry's name loudly. Louis pants. Seconds later he hears Harry's loud scream and feels how he gets filled up with Harry's cum causing the older boy to moan. God that feels nice. It's not even supposed to feel nice, being filled up with cum and feeling it all dripping out minutes later, Louis lives for it though.

 

Harry thrust their orgams out and pulls out then. He looks at Louis and smiles. He kisses Louis' lips softly and licks Louis' tummy clean. Louis moans softly. Jesus that is hot.

 

They turn to each other smiling weakly and tiredly. "Wanna sleep." Louis mumbles and crawls into Harry's warm strong arms. Harry takes Louis into his arms carefully holding him tight. "You can sleep." Harry says and kisses Louis' brown soft feathery locks. Louis closes his eyes and yawns. "Night.." Louis mumbles, within a minute he's asleep. Harry smiles and looks at the beautiful boy lying in his arms. He takes Louis' glasses off and puts them on his nightstand. He admires the boy for a bit. His lashes are so long and thick and black. His lips are really thin but yet quite full. His nose is small and his jawline is perfectly shaped. Harry smiles en sighs. He doesn't have one night stands often, but he's definitely never feels so attracked to an one night stand as he is to Louis. Though, he hopes Louis won't be only a one night stand.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up with a bloody killing headache. He groans and opens his eyes softly. He curses as he barely sees anything, he isn't wearing contacts nor is glasses. God may only know where the fuck his glasses have gone. Louis rubs his eyes, then they widen as he realises this is definitely not his hotelroom. Louis barely sees, but he can see that this hotelroom is way more luxe than he can afford. No way this is the room he walked in yesterday. Louis nearly gets a heartattack as he sees someone lying next to him.

 

As Louis looks at the person next to him he also sees his glasses lying on the nightstand. Louis bends over the boy trying to fish his glasses from the other nightstand.

 

And because Louis is Louis, he miserably fails. His hand slips away and he falls down on the boy. He picks up his glasses fast and puts them on his nose. He blinks a few time and looks at the boy who slowly wakes up. He frowns as he thinks recognizes the boy from somewhere. He actually feels guilty that he woke the boy up. Louis bites his lip and looks at the surroundings. It's definitely way more luxe than he could ever afford. Then Louis also realises he is nakes. Well fucking great.

 

The boys looks at Louis with a pair of confused green eyes. Louis feels himself slowly falling. Because wow.

 

He's never seen a beautiful face like that before.

 

"Erm hi?" Louis manages to get out.

 

"I'd rather say oops." Harry chuckles.

 

Louis chuckles along with him, he definitely has something Louis likes and absolutely adores.

 

"So well, that happened." Louis says a bit awkwardly. He actually never had a one night stand. He had fuckbuddies and boyfriends, but he never had a one night stand. "Guess it did." Harry says with a small smile and shrugs. It seems like no big deal for him, or he's just faking that it isn't.

 

"Can we please lay down for a bit and try to remember what happened?" Louis offers. Whenever he gets a really bad hangover he just lays down on bed, closes his eyes and tries to remember whatever happened the night before. It mostly works so hopefully it does too now. Harry nods. "Of course we can." Harry smiles.

 

They both lay down next to each other in complete silence, hands on their tummies and eyes closed.

 

After about ten minutes, Louis his eyes snap open as he exactly remember what happened. "Oh god." He actually feels kind of.. embaressed? Harry's eyes also slowly open als Louis speaks up. Harry looks at Louis with a questioning look. "And?" Harry smiles. Louis really loves his smile. It's so.. warm and honest. Also the dimples appearing in his cheeks are really lovely.

 

"You pretty much fucked me while I was wearing glasses and you calling me princess and kitten and baby." Louis cheeks just turn red at that. "And your name is Harry." Louis looks back at Harry again and then it hits him. "Wait," he pauses for a second. "Harry Styles right?" Louis says. He's almost sure this is Harry Styles, almost.

 

"The one and only." Harry chuckles out and shrugs like it's no big deal. Of course it is not to him, it isn't a big suprise to him that he is himself and it's probably not a big deal for him either that he just had an one night stand, he probably has them all the time. That's what stars do right?

 

"Well it was nice to know you I guess?" Louis says as he gets off the bed, realising he's naked. Well that's awkward. He quickly puts his boxers on and stands up, searching for his clothes on the ground.

 

"You're leaving?" Harry asks, disapointment clearly able to hear in his deep voice. "I guess so? Like.. I don't know what else you want me to do." Louis shrugs. He would like to stay honestly, Harry seems nice. He's a popstar, but he's definitely not as arrogant as Louis expected him to be honestly. Since his little sister is a fan of him Louis has heard a bit of him, but not much. He just always thought Harry was like the other artists, arrogant and only caring about money. Harry on the other hand seems really polite and caring, but then again it's not like Louis knows him at all.

 

"You can stay? Like have breakfast. Maybe it's nice to get to know each other a little better." Harry smiles lightly. Louis raises his eyebrows at that. Harry wants him to say? "O-Oh, okay yeah. Yeah sounds nice, thank you." Louis is kind of overwhelmed by the offer, but he appreciates it. "You could borrow a hoodie or something from me? I bet your clothes smell like sweat, alcohol and maybe smoke." Harry says to Louis who is holding his shirt in his hand. Louis smells it and winces at the horrible smell. "Eh yeah, that would be lovely." Harry stands up, putting a pair of boxers on and throwing Louis one of his 'Green Bay Packers' hoodies. Louis happily takes it from him and puts in on. It's way too big for him, but it smells so nice and it's actually comfy like this.

 

Harry also puts on a hoodie and beckons Louis with him downstairs. Louis just follows Harry downstairs and sits down at the kitchen table. "Pancakes?" Harry asks Louis. Louis smiles. "Sounds delicious."

 

-

 

"Thank you so much for spending the day and night with me." Louis thanks Harry politely. Harry offered Louis to stay for another few hours, they watched two movies and ate a lot of popcorn and chocolate. Oh and they drunk a lot of tea. It has been a while since Louis actually spent his day like this, cuddling up in bed, drinking tea and watching movies. Suprisingly they both felt so comfortable with each other and they had the time of their lifes.

 

"Thank you so much for staying, I enjoyed today loads and tonight of course as well." Harry grins lightly. "We should definitely do this more often. I really like you Louis." Harry admits. They have been asking each other questions through the day and Harry just feels like he already knows Louis so well, it feels like they have known each other since forever, they were so comfortable around each other all day, as they have been best friends their whole lifes.

 

Louis blushes and smiles. "I really like you too Harry." Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him tight. "See you soon then?" Harry whispers in the hug, rubbing Louis' back gently. "Definitely." They pull back and look at each other. Both boys their eyes are sparkling from happiness.

 

Louis stands on his tippy toes and kisses Harry's lips softly. "I see you!" Louis walks further outside but frowns as he realises he has got no car.

 

"I'll drive you." Harry chuckles and steps into his car, Louis sitting next to him in the passengers seat.

 

Perhaps that led to another sleepover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not as great as i wanted it to be but this is my first time writing a oneshot like this so ¿¿ idk hahaha .x


End file.
